Maldita sea, ¿Cómo te explico? Porque te amo ¿Sí?
by Mao Kyoku Kon
Summary: Se había vuelto a ir, y ésta vez ni siquiera para ser un BladeBreaker, sin despedidas, ni explicaciones... y había regresado ¿Pero qué quería? One Shoot


わ

た

し

は

白

虎

* * *

_**Disclaimer. **_No, no me pertenece.

* * *

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de su pueblo, llevaba un canasto al brazo que estaba cargado de cosas, fruta, algunas verduras, carne, pastas, y sobre todo especias para infusiones de té, sin embargo su cabeza iba en otro lado.

Ella aún pensaba en lo ocurrido el año anterior.

_Su hermano le había hablado para levantarla pero por alguna razón no podía abrir los ojos, los párpados le pesaban demasiado como para poder abrirlos. Entre sueños alcanzó a ver el reloj de pared, que marcaba las ocho de la mañana, sabía que él se tenía que ir para alcanzar el vuelo de las nueve y treinta pero su inconsciente se apoderó de ella sumiéndola de nuevo en las sombras._

Llegados a ese punto el recuerdo fue demasiado doloroso como para seguirlo y unas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la joven. Sin embargo no pudo evitar seguir pensando en eso.

_Despertó y ya eran las nueve pasadas, rezó a todos sus ancestros porque el vuelo se hubiera retrasado y al menos alcanzar a despedirse. Se vistió tan rápido como pudo y salió corriendo con una liga en las manos, con la que ató sus cabellos. Llegó al aeropuerto casi a las diez pero alcanzó a verlo; Todos los White Tigers estaban ahí, todos menos ella, y Ray… él estaba en las escaleras eléctricas del aeropuerto, listo para abordar el vuelo. Ahora ya solo llevaba una mochila y Mariah alcanzó a ver que llevaba la banda que ella le había regalado, puesta en la frente._

– _¡Ray! –Gritó ella llena de alegría y agitando la mano pero el aludido no volteó. _Debe traer los audífonos puestos, _pensó ella. – ¡RAY! –gritó con más fuerzas. Entonces pasó algo que ella creyó que jamás olvidaría. Ray la miró a los ojos sin inmutar su expresión y luego se dio la vuelta. La ignoró por completo._

_Y no contento con eso, comenzó a correr escaleras arriba, como si quisiera alejarse lo más rápido posible de ella. –Mariah… –Comenzó Lee. Sin embargo ella lo apartó y corrió al lado contrario a las escaleras, hacia la calle y a perderse un rato en China, no quería ver a su hermano ni a sus amigos, no quería que la vieran llorar, sin embargo había algo que sí quería saber… no, _necesitaba_ saber cómo Ray había sido capaz de lastimarla así… de dejarla herida completamente._

_Un trueno partió el cielo y de un momento a otro se soltó una lluvia a cantaros. Montones de paraguas se abrieron a su alrededor pero ella se contentó con dejar de correr para poder abrazarse a sí misma y seguir caminando lento bajo la lluvia._

Exactamente aquel día se cumplía un año.

Ray la había vuelto a lastimar de la misma manera, justo cuando había prometido no volver a irse sin dar explicaciones, justo cuando habían comenzado a retomar su amistad, a continuar donde se habían quedado… Y precisamente ahora que ella había estado tan cerca de confesarle todo lo que sentía por él, de decirle que lo amaba. Ray le había prometido no volver a lastimarla, volver a ser como antes, los inseparables amigos que eran pero ¿Había mentido acaso?

En base a resultados sí.

Suspiró dándose cuenta de que las lágrimas habían parado y miró el cielo, estaba nublado como aquel día así que esperó llegar a tiempo a la nueva guarida de los White Tigers. Seca y a tiempo.

Un ruido extraño la hizo ponerse alerta. Sin duda alguna se trataba de un Beyblade que giraba y se dirigía hacia ella. Al localizarlo soltó la canasta y saltó de espaldas una vez sin meter las manos, cayendo de pie de nuevo, el Blade salió volando lejos de ella y ella sacó el suyo, lista para responder.

Tres blades más salieron en su dirección pero Galux los detuvo a todos dejándolos al margen. Los tres blades embistieron a Galux varias veces haciéndolo perder terreno por lo que la bestia bit tuvo que salir del Blade para poder defender mejor a la chica.

El Blade que había pasado de largo regresó y una bestia bit enorme, con la forma de un lobo azul salió atacando directamente a Mariah, quien cruzó los brazos sobre el rostro para cubrirse. Los otros tres blades se retiraron y el Blade azul se fue a enfrentar contra Galux.

– ¡Galux, resiste!

La bestia bit trató de defenderse pero el lobo atacó insecablemente.

– ¡Suirō, Tornado letal!

El enorme lobo se vio rodeado de un tornado de agua y en cuanto se fue contra Galux un destello verde la cubrió protegiéndola. Mariah levantó un poco la vista y vio la expresión de dolor de Ray, que la cubría con su cuerpo resistiendo el ataque del lobo. Eso fue lo último que vio antes de desmayarse. Un grito se fue abriendo paso en la garganta del joven hasta que se transformó en palabras.

– ¡Driger, ataca!

El enorme tigre blanco soltó un rugido profundo y el Blade del lobo salió volando.

–Muy impresionante. ¿Y tú quién eres?

–Digo lo mismo. Da la cara cobarde. –Respondió Ray tomando en brazos a Mariah, ella juntó sus manos ahuecándolas y Galux saltó a ellas como pudo al igual que Driger, el equipo de los BladeBreakers junto con los White Tigers llegaron corriendo hasta el lugar y al ver a Mariah malherida y las ropas de Ray algo gastadas comenzaron a buscar a su alrededor, – ¡No seas cobarde!

–Muy… impresionante. –Un joven salió de un callejón con Suirō en las manos. Vestía lo que nosotros llamaríamos normal en comparación a la ropa china de Ray y Mariah y llevaba el cabello negro bastante alborotado. –Mi nombre es Brian Jones. Y éste es Suirō, mi bestia bit… quería ver qué tan buenos son los White Tigers pero por lo que veo…

–Yo soy el líder de los White Tigers, lo que quieras con el equipo, conmigo.

– ¡Vámonos Brian! Esto es inútil. Ya comprobaste lo que querías y ella nunca saldrá contigo. Nos dijeron que él se había ido y volvió.

–Sí, como sea. De todos modos no estaremos mucho más en China… ¡Vámonos!

Otros tres chicos se le unieron a Brian y desaparecieron

.

.

**POV Mariah.**

Desperté en medio de la oscuridad de mi habitación, no era tan tarde pero había nubes así que la escasa luz que entraba a mi habitación me hizo creer que era más tarde. Me senté con cuidado para no marearme pues me sentía débil y entonces lo recordé.

Ray había regresado… ¿O había sido un sueño?

POV narrador.

Trató de recordar las cosas que habían pasado cuando ella regresaba de comprar las cosas. Había estado recordando _Aquel día_, había llorado, luego la habían atacado entre cuatro beybladers y… ¿La habían dejado inconsciente?

Como fuera, tenía que levantarse y preparar algo de cenar, le tocaba cocinar ese día.

Ahora los White Tigers vivían en una casa bastante grande a las afueras del pueblo, tenían varias cosas como su propio templo familiar, un dojo para entrenar el cuerpo y la mente y otro para los blades, un jardín con fuente y un precioso cerezo. Además, claro, de las habitaciones para cada uno de ellos y unas cuantas más para visitas, la cocineta con el desayunador y el comedor. Todo adornado minimalistamente.

Solo por asegurarse de que había sido solo un sueño, Mariah caminó hasta el que sería _su _cuarto cuando volviera y abrió las puertas deslizables. Seguía igual que siempre así que suspiró, encendió un incienso (como era su costumbre para mantener aquel cuarto libre de insectos y humedad) y salió hacia la cocina.

Los White Tigers estaban sentados en sus lugares usuales cuando ella entró pero hubo algo en la mirada angustiada o expectante de Lee que no le gustó. En ese momento se abrió la puerta principal y por ella entraron todos los BladeBreakers con Ray por último.

–Sigan caminando. –Dijo Kai en su habitual tono huraño y empujando a Max y a Tyson hasta el desayunador, por otro lado Ray se quedó mirando a Mariah un momento. Ambos parecían asustados así que no dijeron nada por unos segundos.

La puerta seguía abierta.

–Mariah, yo…

–Ahórrate tus escusas Ray, no me interesa.

–No espera, Mariah, esto es importante.

–Tan importante que dejaste pasar un año. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, solo déjame en paz.

Mariah trató de darse la vuelta pero Galux pasó zumbando a su lado hacia la puerta. Al igual que Driger, que saltó del bolsillo de Ray sin que él lo soltara. –No, Driger, ¡Ven!

– ¡Galux ¿A dónde vas?

Ambos salieron corriendo tras sus blades por un largo trayecto hasta un paraje precioso; había bastante espacio libre sin árboles, solo flores y pasto, salvo por un árbol de cerezo de tronco bastante grueso, estaba frente a un lago enorme pero no tan profundo y cerca, un poco más allá un viejo puente de piedra sobre el cual pasaban carretas de vez en cuando. A pesar de estar tan nublado era algo hermosa la vista, pero ni Ray ni Mariah le pusieron atención pues Galux subió por el tronco del cerezo y Driger casi se zambulló en el agua. Mariah subió tras Galux y Ray se lanzó sobre Driger, que se detuvo en cuanto los dedos de Ray lo apresaron.

– ¡Qué problemático resultas Driger! –El ruido de Galux al caer al suelo llamó la atención de Ray, quien miró hacia las ramas del árbol. Mariah se aferraba con manos y piernas de una rama que amenazaba con romperse. – ¡Mariah!

–Vete, yo puedo bajar sola.

– ¿De qué hablas? –Repuso en tono tierno. –Siempre has sido una gatita divina y una excelente trepadora pero… ambos sabemos que al igual que los gatos, puedes subir pero te cuesta bajar sin ayuda.

–Largo, –Repuso mirándolo a los ojos y alejándose de la rama –yo puedo sola… –Pero al terminar de decir aquello la rama crujió de nuevo y Mariah se abrazó con más fuerza que antes.

–Mariah… mírame por favor. –La aludida entreabrió los ojos y observó la mirada tierna de Ray, quien extendía sus bazos hacia ella. –Vamos Mao, yo te atraparé. Lo sabes, no te dejaré caer.

– ¿Así como no me dejaste caer cuando te fuiste sin avisar?

–Mariah. –Gritó él molesto. –Si me hubiera despedido no habría podido irme.

– ¿Por qué?

–Maldita sea, ¿Cómo te explico? ¡Porque te amo, ¿Sí?

–No trates de convencerme con esa escusa tan pobre Ray. ¡No te creo ni una palabra de lo que estás di…! –Exclamó enderezándose pero eso fue un error ya que la rama se rompió por completo y ella cayó. Por la inercia soltó la rama y se cubrió el rostro pero los brazos de Ray la atraparon a medio camino y ambos aterrizaron juntos.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, los blades volvían a girar y emitían un tenue resplandor rosa y verde. Galux y Driger estaban contentos y se perseguían el uno al otro, jugando.

Sin embargo, no así Mariah y Ray. Mariah se liberó tan rápido como pudo de los brazos de Ray y trató de tomar a Galux pero esta salió disparada en dirección al puente seguida de Driger. Para cuando Mariah alcanzó a su Blade se soltó una lluvia tan fuerte que ella y Ray tuvieron que quedarse ahí, uno de cada lado debajo del puente.

A partir de ese momento ambos se quedaron callados un rato. Acurrucados cada uno en su rincón con sus respectivos blades fuertemente agarrados. No fue hasta que un rayo cayó relativamente cerca de ellos que Mariah gritó.

– ¿Aun le tienes miedo a los rayos?

–No. Me tomó desprevenida.

Otro rayo cayó y Mariah trató en vano de ocultar su pánico, por lo que Ray se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó. –Me fui sin despedirme porque no me iba a poder ir… sabía que si te veía, que si me hacía a la idea de dejarte atrás entonces no podría partir porque no quiero ir a ningún lado sin ti.

– ¿Qué?

–Lo que escuchas.

–Pero en el aeropuerto… tú…

–Estuve a punto de regresar por esas escaleras eléctricas y prometerte que me quedaría a tu lado…

–Te habría obligado a subir al avión.

–Te habría… yo hubiera… te escribí cartas todos los días pero… nunca pude mandarte ninguna. –Comenzó a hablar cada vez más rápido. –Nada de lo que decían las cartas era para escribirse, tenía que decírtelo en persona. Las traigo conmigo, yo solo… quiero…

–Tranquilo… tranquilo.

Ambos sonrieron. –No, no hasta que te prometa algo, y esta vez voy a cumplirlo. Por Driger… –El Blade saltó de la mano del muchacho y se alejó un poco dando brinquitos pero sin girar. – ¡Eh, pretendo cumplir esta promesa! –Mariah rió un poco y puso a Galux en el suelo, junto a Driger. –Por Driger que nunca me volveré a ir de tu lado.

– ¿Y si tuvieras que irte?

–Entonces te llevaría conmigo…

Ambos sonrieron sintiendo una tibieza bajarles por todo el cuerpo, con cuidado, él la soltó para tomarle el rostro y la acercó hacia él para plantarle un beso con indescriptible ternura. Si hubiera habido algún testigo de aquello se habría sorprendido de ver que dos enormes felinos se levantaban envolviendo a los muchachos, protegiéndolos pero al mismo tiempo haciendo aún más evidente el gran amor que se tenían el uno al otro. Ni la lluvia ni los truenos los sacaron de la ensoñación que tenían en aquellos momentos, y supieron que ahora no importando qué pasara, ellos estarían juntos.

* * *

白

虎


End file.
